


touch

by immcrtal



Series: dream of me a little [3]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, tandy vs not being able to touch tyrone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: His face makes her heart break.





	touch

He appears out of nowhere scaring her shitless. She’s almost about snap, but when she truly looks at him she sees he hasn’t turned around yet. She can hear him though, but it’s nothing soothing like his normal breathing. It’s breathless, tone slightly shaking.

Her anger and frustration fades away quickly at the realization that him popping up wasn’t planned. She slowly makes her way towards him, fearing that the slightest sound or abrupt movement could scare and upset him.

“Ty, what's wrong...” and he slowly turns. His face makes her heart break. She’s overwhelmed with this urge, this feeling, _this need_. She wants to make him feel alright, wants to hide him from the demons that left him trembling, she wants to show some daggers at the people, or the person that made him, the tough, serious, smiley and calm, Tyrone shake.

She’s so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear him sobbing at first. When her mind fully takes it in, she wants nothing more than to hug him but the universe and their powers have other things in mind. She can’t touch him, their powers forbid them. Her hands itch, wanting to hug, to wrap her arms around his waist, run her hands down his back and tell him it’s okay. She can’t do anything and is forced to watch the person she grew to care for in a span of a couple weeks cry with no shoulder to lean on. She knows he needs her because he only ever _appears_ when he’s in need of answers or insight, but she can’t help this time. 

Oh how cruel the universe is.

To give two people the power to relate, to understand each other, to create a connection like no other,

but not let them touch when they’re in pain, and in need? How cruel indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but god there is so much angst to them. also the title sucks sorry


End file.
